Here Without You
by Wild Cherri Pepsi
Summary: Tohru has been kidnapped by someone & something happens during that period of time. She must get use to this new thing and later on, recover. Chapter 3 added
1. Gone Without a Trace

**

Chapter One  


Gone Without a Trace**

Tohru Honda was walking home from work, like usual, and she was humming the tune Momiji wrote himself. She was in a fairly good mood tonight because of the beautiful night sky and the perfect temperature. Nights like these made her remember good times, especially those wonderful times with Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, and the rest of the Sohma family. She walked, smiling, carrying her school bag.

Someone chuckled quietly in the shadows; "Tonight... you're mine until you die..."

Tohru, hearing the light chuckling, paused and looked around. "Hello," she asked, "is anyone there?"

In a blink of an eye, someone jumped out of the shadows and Tohru screamed. She shut her eyes tightly as she was beaten. Near unconsciousness, she opened her eyes halfway. "What... why are you doing this to me, --"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm worried," Yuki said, "Miss Honda hasn't been home at all since this morning."

"She's probably just dawdling..." Kyo replied, sounding unconcerned.

"At night?"

"Maybe I should go look for her," Shigure suggested.

"You stay here," Kyo and Yuki replied in unison.

Shigure whined in a rather high pitched voice: "Why don't you trust me?"

"Because you're a pervert!"

"I would never dream of touching Tohru or thinking of Tohru in that way! Why do you suggest such accusations!"

"It's true, that's why!" Kyo snapped.

"It is not...!"

Kyo and Yuki stalked out the door, in search for their precious Tohru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm..." Tohru's attacker chuckled.

Tohru awoke, surrounded by darkness, and the only light was the high window twenty-five feet above her. A tall, thin figure stood in the corner opposite of her, obviously plotting something against Tohru, Uo, Hana, or the Sohma family. Tohru struggled a little.

"Calm yourself, Tohru," he said in his devious, monotone voice.

Chills ran up Tohru's spine at the sound of his voice. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I think I'll just leave you here for a while... Poor Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure are going to be worried sick when they find out that their precious Tohru is missing." He stepped forward a little, but the light only shined upon his mouth, which was smirking at her.

Tohru became worried for her friends; "What are you going to do to them?"

"Slowly torture them with pain... and show them that I'm much more precious that you."

"Who are you?" Tohru was unable to recognize this man's voice.

"Little, precious, special Tohru... don't you remember me?"

"Are you--"

"That's right, I'm--"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Honda," Yuki called out, wandering the streets.

Kyo came rushing to Yuki, coming out of the building that Tohru worked at. "They said she left work at the same time as usual." _What if she got hurt? _ Kyo thought this to himself. _What if she's injured somewhere? What if some person jumped her! We have to find her..._

Kyo and Yuki began running, taking the way Tohru always did. They went down the road, along the path, to the fort, and through the forest back to Shigure's house. There was no trace. They hoped she had come home while they were looking for her. They walked inside, and saw Shigure waiting.

"Did you find her," he asked.

"There's no sign of her... not even a damn piece of paper or a ribbon or anything..." Kyo replied.

"I'm worried about Miss Honda, we should call the police," Yuki suggested.

"What if she's with her two friends," Shigure pondered aloud.

Yuki rushed to the phone and dialed Uo's number. "Hello," he said, holding the phone to his ear, "is Miss Uotani there?" Pause. "Thank you." Pause. "Hello, Miss Uotani? This is Yuki Sohma." Pause. "Is Tohru with you?" Pause. "Oh, no, there is no problem. She's probably working overtime tonight. Thank you, and good night." Yuki hung up the phone and waited a few moments until he dialed Hana's number. "Hello, is Miss Hanajima there?" Pause. "Yes, I'll hold for a moment." Pause. "I apologize for waking you, Miss Hanajima, but is Tohru with you?" Pause. "Nothing's wrong, really. Tohru's probably working overtime tonight, thank you." Pause. "Thank you, good night."

"Well!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Neither of them have seen Tohru since school."

"Shit!"

"Where could Miss Honda be?"

"You can't go find her now, it's too late at night. You won't be able to find her in the dark," Shigure put his arms in the opposite sleeves, trying to look brilliant.

"What if she was attacked," shouted Kyo.

"The route she takes is perfectly safe. She's a strong girl, she can take care of herself."

"She's not us, she can't take care of herself like that!"

"Calm down, Kyo-kyo."

"Don't call me Kyo-kyo!"

"Shigure's right," Yuki admitted, "we should look for Miss Honda in the morning."

Kyo grunted loudly in frustration: "Fine!" He, then, stormed up the stairs and went into his room.

"Good night, Shigure." Yuki left upstairs to his own room for sleep.

"We'll find her, don't worry," he said quietly, leaving to his office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Tohru awoke on a plain bed with a metal frame, one pillow supporting her head. She blinked and looked around. There was a small table, a sink, a toilet, and a chair. She sat up and the thin, white blanket covering her fell off her chest. She studied the room carefully, but her studying was interrupted by a dark figure walking in.

The figure asked in a voice that sounded humorous, "Awake now, hmm?"

"When can I go home," Tohru asked politely.

"When their hearts collapse and they come crawling to me... and when they forget about you!"

"Please, let me go home..."

"To what? More troubles with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure?"

"They don't cause me trouble... I'm happy living with them."

"Happy? You cry in when everyone else is asleep, you cry when you're bathing, hoping no one hears you. When the others are out, you cry to yourself, trapped in your own thoughts."

"How... how do you know all of this?" She managed to get that question out. How could he know? Was he stalking her?

"It's what the simple mind of an innocent, little girl is like. They pretend to be happy for the people around them, but when they're alone, they're miserable." There was a pause and he walked up to Tohru. "I can make you happy... forever..." He stroked her cheek, feeling her shiver from his touch.

"Please, I want to go home..."

"You won't be going home for a while, Tohru," he smirked. "You'll have to wait... wait a long, long time..."

"Don't leave me here!" Tohru cried, watching him leave.

"I have business to attend to... your breakfast will be coming to you in a short while."

"Don't, Akito!"

He shut the door behind him, chuckling evilly.


	2. Here Without You

**

Chapter Two  


Here Without You**

It had been a week since Tohru had been gone, but it felt like a hundred days to Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. Momiji and Hatsuharu were even searching for her (Hatsuharu had Momiji's help in finding his way around town). Both Yuki and Kyo missed Tohru's pretty face, her cheerful smile, and her kindness.

Things were worse for Tohru. It felt like a thousand nights to her and it just made her feel colder as the days past. She was afraid to eat or drink anything in fear of poison. Tohru didn't know what to do anymore, her heart longed for outside and fresh air, but she only got dusty, dirty air from the concrete walls. She wanted to see Yuki and Kyo, she missed them so much, and it was horrible.

While she was trapped in the concrete room, Tohru would cry. Every night, she'd cry herself to sleep and wake up, her face feeling stiff from dry tears. Tohru was in deep depression; she couldn't even keep herself up beat anymore. She'd lost her faith and she lost the hope of getting out of there.

Tohru felt that she had wasted her life by not living it like her mother had. She wanted to go out and have fun instead of cleaning and cooking all the time. Even though she enjoyed doing housework for the Sohma's, there were times when she wanted to go out and see a movie just because. It all seemed so important now. Even if she was to be stuck here and never found by anyone, she would still love all of them. Why? Because nothing could tear her heart away from the Sohma family, they had done so much for her. Too much maybe, and Tohru felt like she was still in their debt, no matter what.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bring the girl in here..." Akito commanded.

His servant bowed and went to get Tohru. When he unlocked the door, Tohru was sleeping, her cheeks wet with tears.

"You," he said, shaking her. "Akito wants to see you."

Tohru woke up and sat up, hanging her head. She stood up and followed the servant to Akito's room. The whole time, she hung her head, afraid to look up. When she arrived she walked in, sat down, and bowed politely.

"How are you this afternoon," Akito asked, but Tohru didn't reply. "It's rude to not answer a question when it's asked."

Obediently, Tohru replied: "Fine..."

"I know you're not fine." He walked over to her and picked her up at the chin. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He raised her so they were face-to-face.

Tohru's eyes were closed, afraid to see what was looking at her. Her face showed that Akito was hurting her, and he smirked. "Open your eyes... now!" He dug his nails into Tohru's cheek.

She opened her eyes and saw Akito smirking; it scared her. "I can make you feel the pain that Yuki felt when he lived here all today... or you can obey me." Tohru looked at him, unsure of what he wanted her to do. Akito grinned and dug his nails deeper into her face.

Tohru squirmed a little, but Akito seemed to enjoy watching her struggle. Tohru heard the door open, but Akito was too focused on Tohru's pain to pay attention to his surroundings.

"Akito!" the person exclaimed, running over to help Tohru.

"Get out of here, Hatsuharu," Akito snapped.

"Hatsu...haru..." Tohru said weakly.

Hatsuharu ran over to Akito and tried to pull him back. Akito knocked him back and raised Tohru higher, lowering his hand to her neck to choke her. His nails dug into her skin like a blade, blood from her neck dripping on to Akito's hand. Hatsuharu began to turn black, and used all his strength to get Akito off Tohru. In the struggle, Hatsuharu was knocked back again and Akito threw Tohru against the wall.

Hatsuharu cried out Tohru's name and ran over to her. Her head had cracked open. "Akito," Hatsuharu exclaimed, "what's the meaning of this!"

"The girl is standing in the way of everyone's dependent on _me_!" Akito screamed. "Everyone should depend on me! Not that pathetic, weak, little girl! I am the head of this family and I will not be defined!"

Hatsuharu controlled his temper when it came to Akito. He had come to Akito for an answer to where Tohru might be, for his help in finding her. He thought that day would have softened Akito some, but all it did was made him feel more challenged. Hatsuharu was wrong, but now, he had to help Tohru.

Hatsuharu picked Tohru up and took her out of the room. He didn't want Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, _anyone_ to see Tohru like this. So, he covered her with a blanket and rushed to Hatori's. He couldn't treat Tohru himself; he didn't know what else might be wrong with her. But, why was Tohru with Akito?

When Hatsuharu arrived at Hatori's, Hatori was on the phone with Shigure. "I know," Hatori said, "if I find Tohru, I will inform you immediately. You shouldn't worry so much."

"It's not me," Shigure's voice said from the phone, "it's Yuki and Kyo that are worried about her most."

Hatori turned to see Hatsuharu carrying something under a blanket. "I have to go now, Shigure."

"Good-bye, Ha'ri, make sure to keep a good look out for Tohru."

Hatori hung up the phone and turned in his chair. "What's under the blanket," he asked.

"We can't do this here," Hatsuharu said calmly. "We need a private room."

"Why?"

"Don't question me right now, Hatori! It's hard to explain what I saw and who I have with me now!" Hatsuharu yelled, beginning to turn black.

Hatori stood up; "Follow me..." He led Hatsuharu out of the room to a private one down the hall.

The room had a hospital bed, bathroom, a few chairs, and a window with a closing shade that locked securely. There was also a counter, cabinets, and sink for medical supplies, food, and beverages. Ice was kept in a tiny freezer with a few ice packs. There was even a closet that contained medical machines too big for the cabinets. The room was a little like an apartment, but more haunting because of the hospital look.

Hatsuharu set the covered victim on the bed and began to wet a rag and prepare towels, bandages, and medical tape for Hatori to use. Hatori walked over to the bed and uncovered the victim. He blinked and was shocked at was he saw. It was a bleeding Tohru Honda.

"What happened! How'd you find her!" Hatori asked, rather surprised and panicked.

"I went to go see Akito about her and he was holding her by the chin, digging his nails into her face." Hatsuharu walked over with the items and went to get a bowl for water. While at the counter, he continued. "He knocked me back when I tried to get him off her. He began to choke her, cutting her neck as well. I got up to try again, but only to be knocked back. He threw her against the wall, cracking her head open. He said how everyone should depend on him, but they depend on Tohru instead. So, I covered Tohru with a blanket and brought her to you."

Hatori was examining Tohru while Hatsuharu explained what happened. "Her left wrist is sprained... and her ring finger is broken."

Hatsuharu brought over a bowl of water and some popsicle sticks for Tohru's finger. "What about Akito? Why would Tohru be with Akito?"

"Akito could've been the one to kidnap Tohru because he feared his control over everyone was being weakened."

"What are we going to do? We can't let Yuki, Kyo, or anyone else see Tohru like this. They'll go after Akito, which means either Tohru will get hurt again or he'll hurt them."

"We won't tell them."

"What about Akito?"

"Tohru will stay in my care until she's better. Until then, Tohru can't make contact with anyone, but us."

"Right..." Hatsuharu was a little disappointed. He had seen how sad the others were since Tohru's disappearance, and now that she had been found, he could tell everyone. But, Akito had tortured her, and he couldn't go to Yuki. He wanted Yuki to be happy, but it was hard now. Hatsuharu would have to wait... wait until the time was right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki sat there, watching the phone, waiting for it to ring while Kyo was in the backyard, training. Shigure was in his office, working on his latest novel. The phone rang and Yuki dived for it; "Hello!"

"Hey, Yuki," Hatsuharu said calmly from the other line.

Yuki asked, very eager, "Have you heard anything about Miss Honda yet!"

"Sorry, Yuki, I haven't."

"... Oh..."

"Hatori wanted me to remind you that you have a check up tomorrow at 5:30 PM."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Don't worry, Tohru will show up soon, I promise."

Yuki simply nodded and hung up the phone. He could feel his heart breaking. Without Tohru, he felt helpless, depressed, lonely, girlish, and plain, straight-out rotten. He barely ever smiled in school, he didn't speak up in class, he didn't even make any speeches at Student Council meetings like he would always do. Depression was taking Yuki over.

Kyo wasn't any better. He didn't argue with Uo in school, nor did he even bother to reply when someone insulted him in some way. If anyone called him Kyo-Kyo, he'd just ignore them and do whatever he was doing, which was almost always nothing. When he got home, he'd sit on the roof until dinner was ready, eat, then train a little, and then return to his spot on the roof until he was too tired to stay awake. Depression was taking Kyo over.

Kyo came in; "What was that about?"

"Haru was just reminding me about my appointment with Hatori."

"Oh..." Kyo sounded disappointed and more miserable now. "No sign of her?"

"Nothing... not even a hair..."

"Damnit!" Kyo punched a hole through the wall and stormed upstairs.

Shigure leaned forward and looked through the hole now in his wall. He sighed and said, "He can never take his temper out on a rock. His temper has to be taken out on my poor house."

Yuki stood up and went to his room to think about Tohru, to remember her, to dream about her...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru awoke and sat up a little. Her head ached, her wrist and her finger hurt as well, but then remembering what happened, she touched her face. She could feel the scabs on her face and neck left from Akito, but, now, the question was who brought her here?

"Good afternoon, Tohru," a voice said from next to her.

She jumped a little at the sound of someone. Tohru turned her head and saw Hatsuharu, sitting there, looking very patient. "Oh, hello, Hatsuharu."

"You feeling all right?"

"My head hurts a little... along with my wrist and finger, but besides that, I'm fine."

"I'll go tell Hatori." Hatsuharu left and shut the door quietly behind him.

Tohru looked around the room; it was better then her cell. She had a nice bed, with multiple blankets, an actual bathroom, even a tiny kitchen. Even though she had all of this, she noticed the large, colored screen covered the whole window and was locked securely. She frowned and lay back down.

"Hello, Tohru, it's good to see you're awake," Hatori said, walking into the room casually, closing and locking the door behind him.

"What's going on," Tohru asked.

"Akito injured you pretty bad. So, now, you have to stay here in secret. Under Akito's commands, taking affect tomorrow, you can only see him and myself."

"Can't we open the window? The screen? Let the sun shine in? Get fresh air?"

"I'm afraid not, Tohru."

"Can I see Yuki or Kyo? Or even Shigure? Ayame? Kisa? Momiji? --"

"It's not possible. Hatsuharu, nor myself, wants Yuki or Kyo to see your injuries; if they do, they might go after Akito and cause more conflict." Hatori was about to continue when the phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ha'ri," A voice exclaimed from the phone. "How's it going?"

__

Shigure... Tohru thought automatically.

"Yes, Shigure?" Hatori sighed.

"Has Tohru shown up?"

"It's been four days since you've called."

"I know, but I'm worrying about these two. When Yuki gets home from school, he sits in front of the phone and he only leaves it to use the bathroom, but he's very reluctant to leave it. He took the phone from my office and put it in his room. My poor office phone..."

"Yuki should be focusing on his school work; if he doesn't, he'll face horrible consequences."

"Yes, he will. Kyo's stopped training and eating. He just sits on the roof, thinking and watching out for Tohru."

"Things will get better. Tohru should appear any day now."

"I hope so, or else Yuki is going to stop eating soon."

"Good-bye, Shigure." Hatori hung up the phone.

Tohru sat herself up and began to crawl out of bed. "I have to go back there, I have to... Kyo's not eating... Yuki's not doing well in school. I have to go."

"Don't push yourself. You head is still injured and you're body is weak from lack of food and water; you've been out for three days as well."

"I have to..." Tohru stood up, only to be sat down again.

"Tohru, by doctor's orders, you must stay in bed for your own health and well-being."

"I'll be fine once... I get to... Shigure's..."

"You need something to eat."

"Can't..."

"Why?"

"Poison, there might be poison."

"Tohru, no food coming to you will have poison in it."

There was a knock at the door, and Hatori called out, "Who is it?"

"It's Hatsuharu, I brought some food and soda for your patient."

Hatori unlocked the door and let Hatsuharu in. He held a tray with all sorts of sushi on it. There were fox rolls, salmon rolls, tuna rolls, lobster rolls, crab rolls, and much more like that. On the side there was a selection of milk, water, juice, and pop/soda/carbonated beverage. On the other side of the sushi were a pair of chopsticks and a small pile of napkins. "I had Kyo make a bunch yesterday because he lost two fights to me." He set the tray on a small table that Hatori had set up when Hatsuharu walked in the room.

"Thank you so much, Hatsuharu." Tohru smiled and began eating the fox rolls.

"I hope you feel better," he replied, sitting on the opposite side of Hatori.

"It's all so delicious!" She took a drink of the juice and began to eat some more.

"At least she doesn't have to fear poison when the food is made by Kyo..." Hatori said.

"How long have you been here," Hatsuharu asked.

"From the time I got here to the time I met with Akito... a week..." Tohru replied, talking with her mouth full.

"You've been out for three days too..."

"Three days!"

"Yes, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"It's unhealthy to eat that long," Hatori said. "I thought you had been here longer with the way Hatsuharu had brought you. After you eat, you should probably rest some more... you've got a lot of healing to do with a broken finger, sprained wrist, those cuts, and you're head injury."

Tohru smiled and nodded, "Right!"

So, Hatsuharu stayed by her side as she ate, and watched her sleep until he left. When he shut the door behind him, he walked a little and bumped into someone.

"What are you doing here, Hatsuharu," the person asked. "You haven't been in school for three days. What have you been doing in that room?"

"Visiting someone," Hatsuharu replied.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you, Kyo."

"Why!"

"Because, it only concerns Hatori and I."

"Whatever..." Kyo turned and left into Hatori's office. "So, who are you hiding?"

"No one of you're concern," Hatori replied, writing down some notes.

"Hatori, what are you writing," Momiji whined, trying to look over his shoulder.

"Momiji, this is a private file."

"Aw, come on, you let me see the others!"

"I can't let you see this one, this is a private patient."

"Oh, can I at least see their name!"

"No, Momiji! I told you, this is private business!" He put the paper in his folder and put it into his file cabinet, locking it when he shut it.

"Sorry..." Momiji sulked out of the room, a little hurt by Hatori's sudden private urge.

"All right, who is it you're hiding here," Kyo shouted once Momiji left. "Is it Tohru? Are you hiding Tohru here!"

"I don't know where Tohru is, and she certainly isn't here. If I did know or had any idea of her whereabouts, I'd say something," Hatori snapped.

"You just shut Momiji out! If it's not Tohru, who is it!"

"Keep you're curiosity to yourself! Who my patients are shouldn't matter to you!"

"**Then I'll find out myself!**" Kyo stormed out of the room and Hatori ran after him, pulling him back.

"Mind you're own business, cat." Hatori locked the door and stormed back to his office.

Kyo blinked, this must've been something big for him to be so private about something like this. Especially since Hatori had just referred to him as "cat". _What's up with him...?_


	3. Leap of Faith

**

Chapter 3  


Leap of Faith**

Hatsuharu went to school the next day and went to meet up with Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji. Hatsuharu sighed, he felt bad about leaving Tohru alone in that room. '_What if she got lonely?' _He thought. '_What if Akito came to see Tohru? Would he hurt her again? Would Tohru even fight back? --_'

"Haru," Momiji exclaimed, interrupting Hatsuharu's thoughts. "Where have you been?

"Helping Hatori with a patient," Hatsuharu replied in his plain, cool, calm voice.

"Really! You got to help? Who's his private patient?"

"That's classified information, Momiji."

"Aw, why?"

"That's how Hatori feels about the patient. He believes the person should have complete privacy."

Momiji looked very disappointed. "Okay..."

"Who is it, Haru!" Kyo yelled. "Who's this mystery patient!"

Hatsuharu's anger started rising. "None of your business."

"Who is it! It's Tohru, isn't it! If you don't tell me, I'll kick your sorry ass!"

Instead of throwing a punch at Kyo, he punched a hole in the wall next to Kyo's head. Kyo had brought out **Black** Haru. "Shut up, you stupid cat! It's none of your damn business who Hatori treats! Keep you damn mouth shut and I won't have to kick _your_ ass!" He stormed off to his class, people clearing a path for him.

Kyo blinked, Hatsuharu had never turned black that quickly since they were little. Yuki just stood there, just as shocked as Kyo. Momiji ran after Hatsu haru, waving goodbye to the frozen rat and cat.

"What was that," Yuki asked, finally able to say something.

Kyo snapped out of his shocked state; "He freaked out because I kept asking who Hatori's private patient was... I asked him if it was Tohru, and he just exploded."

Yuki leaned against the wall and thought aloud; "It's a possibility that it is Miss Honda if Hatsuharu reacted like that."

"Yeah, and Hatori called me a cat when I asked him about it yesterday."

"Hatori?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..." Yuki stood there, deep in thought.

This was the most of a conversation Kyo and Yuki had with anyone since Tohru went missing. But, this conversation would not end with good results or good ideas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru slept in until two o'clock, but when she woke, a patient, calm face was near her own. She jolted up and put a hand over her heart. She put one hand over her heart and calmed her breathing. "Oh, Hatori," Tohru replied, "you scared me!"

Hatori stood up, putting the old bandages in the trash can. "I was just changing your bandages.

"Yes, of course..." She yawned and saw a tray of food next to her bed. "This looks delicious!"

"Hatsuharu made it."

"Tell him I say thanks you!"

"I'll be back in a few moments." Hatori left the room, locking the door behind him.

Tohru looked at the food and took the tray, putting it on her lap. She picked up her chopsticks and began to eat, enjoying the riceballs, sushi, and rice with soy sauce. As she ate, the door unlocked and someone walked in, shutting the door behind them. "Welcome back Hatori," Tohru said, still chewing some of the rice in her mouth, and then swallowing it. "Would you like some? --" She looked up and blinked. "Wh-what are you doing here, Hatsuharu?"

"I thought you'd like to see a friendly face;" He took a seat next to Tohru's bed and smiled. It was one of his rare, genuine smiles. "You like the food?"

"Oh, yes! It's delicious!" Tohru took another bite. She held up a fox roll (a type of sushi, mind you) with her chopsticks and directed it towards Hatsuharu's mouth. "Have some, please. I can't eat all of this alone."

"All right..." He opened his mouth and Tohru put the fox roll in his mouth. He bit down when Tohru removed the chopsticks from his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, responding with a smile; "Delicious!"

"Maybe after I get out of here, I can make you a meal."

"Maybe."

Tohru and Hatsuharu spent the rest of the day talking and laughing. Tohru didn't feel so sad anymore, she felt relieved and more like herself again. If only this moment could last forever for her, if only...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Yuki and Kyo dressed in all black, ready to sneak out. For once, they were working together. They were both suspicious that the mystery patient was Tohru. If it was her, they wanted to know, they wanted to see her, talk to her, but most of all, know that she's alive and well.

They jumped off the balcony and ran to the Sohma residence. When they arrived, both of them crept through the shadows and in between buildings just like a cat and a rat. As the quiet animals they were, they didn't make a sound, not even a crack of a stick could be heard or a sound of a dashing shoe. So, the Sohma residence was as quiet as ever.

Once they reached Hatori's home, they looked through the window and saw Hatori hard at work. They slicked towards the back of the house and took the screen off quietly. Kyo tried to pull the large, thick shade open, but it wouldn't budge an inch.

"It's locked from the inside," Kyo whispered.

"Is there some way to get in from the roof or something?" Yuki responded, whispering as well.

"None."

"We can't use the door..."

"Damnit!"

"Shh...!"

Suddenly, someone shined a flashlight in their eyes. "I thought you two would come some night, I just didn't think it'd be so soon..."

"Turn that damn thing off," Kyo whispered a little loudly.

Hatsuharu pointed the flashlight down at the ground. "You two really though you'd get away with this, didn't you?"

"I want the truth, Haru," Yuki said sternly and strongly. "Is Miss Honda in there or not?" Yuki gave Hatsuharu the more depressing and longing look in the world. Yuki's face showed how he felt deep inside himself.

Hatsuharu was now finding it hard to lie to Yuki now. He turned his head to look at Kyo. Kyo had emptiness in his eyes that went deep down into his soul, reaching to the loneliest place within him. Hatsuharu sighed and looked Yuki straight in his eyes; "I miss Tohru too... and I know how much you care about. If she was here, I'd tell you, but she's not. I'm sorry..."

Yuki just looked down and frowned. "Sorry for invading your privacy, along with Hatori's..."

"Me too," Kyo kicked a rock and stuffed his fisted hands into his pocket.

"Get home before Shigure sees you're gone." Hatsuharu walked back into Hatori's, turning his flashlight off.

Kyo and Yuki headed home, guilty and disappointed. Hatsuharu walked past Hatori's office, but stopped at the doorway when Hatori asked: "So, was it Kyo and Yuki?"

"Yeah," Hatsuharu responded in a saddened voice.

"Did they see her?"

"No, but Yuki looked so depressed and like... like he needed her. And Kyo, he looked so empty, like he had no soul. I managed to lie to them somehow. I don't know where I got the courage. If Tohru could hear from them--"

"No, Hatsuharu. I'm already taking a huge risk of letting you see Tohru. If Akito walks in one day and you're there, you and I will be punished severely. You know what would happen if Yuki and Kyo saw Tohru, they'd go after Akito violently. They'd cause more conflict then, mostly for Tohru; so, it's for the best." Hatori looked up from his work and at Hatsuharu. "Things will get better, I promise."

Hatsuharu nodded and walked back to Tohru's room where Tohru was lying awake, listening to the events going on. Listening to the way Yuki and Kyo were broke her heart into a thousand pieces, like her heart was glass and she dropped it by accident. But, Akito... he made her drop the precious glass and she could never forgive him.

Tohru burst into tears, because of Akito, she had lost all her dreams, hopes, and even her faith. She even found it hard to like herself anymore. Deep, deep down in her dark thoughts, she wanted to end it all, but the idea that she had nothing to end her life with made her disappointed and pushed it out of her mind. Sometimes, the thought of suicide stayed fresh in her lonely mind, and made her want to cry more.

Hatsuharu unlocked the door and walked in. Seeing her crying, he walked over to her and took her hand. He held it between both his hands. Hatsuharu put on a comforting face and said in a soft, gentle, sympathetic voice: "You'll see them again, I promise. You'll cook and clean for them, walk to school and walk home with them, and go grocery shopping with Yuki too. And, after a long day, you'll sleep in your bed, feeling safe because Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure are near by. Now, stop crying... no one likes to see someone in tears."

Tohru smiled a little, her crying subsiding. "Thank you, Hatsuharu."

"No, thank _you_, Tohru."

Hatsuharu held her hand still with both of his own, smiled sweetly, and held her hand until she was asleep. He stroked her hair and said in a calm, quiet whisper: "You'll see them again... and you'll continue to live a wonderful, happy, healthy life with all of us. Have faith, Tohru, because I'll be out there, and we all truly care. Then, when you call out for us, we'll be right there." He gave the back of her hand a tiny kiss and left her to sleep.

The whole time, Tohru was still awake, listening. When she heard the door shut and locked, she sat up, looking at the locked door. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks, turning them a bright red. Tohru had never felt so cared for, so loved since Kyoko died. A boy had never kissed her hand before, like a gentleman does, either. For once, since Akito had kidnapped her, Tohru had her faith of returning home where Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki would be waiting.

When Hatsuharu had left Tohru to sleep, he was surprised to see Kisa there. "Kisa, you should be in bed," Hatsuharu said, acting like her big brother.

"Who's in there," Kisa asked in her sweet, quiet, innocent voice.

"No one." He replied calmly, knowing Kisa was just an innocent child.

"It sounded like you were talking to Sissy..."

"She's not in there, I don't know where she is. No one does, sorry."

Kisa looked down and frowned. Noticing the little one's loneliness and sadness, he picked her up and smiled; "Let's go to bed, okay? I'll tuck you in..."

"Okay," Kisa replied and as they walked to Kisa's home, she asked: "When is Sissy going to come back?"

"Soon, Kisa... soon..."

Kisa smiled her sweet and innocent little smile. It always made Hatsuharu feel better when he saw her smile, especially after the hard time she went through when everyone teased her in school. One day, everyone would feel as hopeful and cheerful as Kisa was right now. Express their feelings through words, affection, and expressions, except Akito. What would happen to Tohru when she got better? Would Akito go after her again? Would he even let her go? It was highly doubtful, but the least Hatsuharu could was keep everyone hopeful.


End file.
